


Blueberry Muffins

by RatPond



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Role Model, Gay Will Byers, In a porny way through, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Steve doesn't even care, Voyeurism, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPond/pseuds/RatPond
Summary: Will Byers had never really realized Billy Hargrove was gay, even after Steve and him began dating. A chance sighting of the two of them together drives the point home. Billy Hargrove is as gay as they get.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Will Byers & Billy Hargrove
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Blueberry Muffins

Will knew, but he didn’t really realize. Billy Hargrove was gay. Like, actually faggot suck a cock and like it gay. He knew Steve and Billy were dating. He knew that in his head, but even when it finally came out the newly minted boyfriends never expressed any PDA. It made the fact easy to shrug off. Sure, Billy Hargrove may be gay but he _wasn’t_ gay gay right? He probably railed Steve and put him away wet every night and then fucked Stacy down the street too. He didn’t seem _gay._ He swore, smoked, and fought. He was a man’s man. He was the kind of guy Will’s father had always been yelling about right before he slapped Will across the face.

So Will knew that hypothetically Billy was gay. He just didn’t really believe it.

Until mid-way through October, after the local pool had already shut down. Will had just been going over to the Harrington’s to deliver some extra blueberry muffins his mom had made. For some reason, she felt like she needed to feed them since they didn’t have any adults looking after the two. He knew Steve was home. The BMW was in the driveway and the lights were on. And yet Will had been standing at the door for five minutes and still, no one had answered. He sighed. Maybe they had fallen asleep watching a movie or something.

Will rolled his eyes and walked around the house. Usually, Steve left the back door by the pool open. He was irresponsible like that. Will pushed past the little grove of trees that blocked the backyard from view and was just about to walk onto the patio when he heard a soft sound. A little breathy noise. He froze. With all the hesitancy of someone who had lived through the hell of the upside-down, he pushed back a branch and peeked out at the house.

“Billy. . .” Steve sighed softly, a big hand resting on Billy. . . who was on his knees, mouth open wide as Steve ran the flat of his dick across his tongue. Will flushed. The cool November air suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. Steve’s hand tightened in Billy’s hair and he suddenly yanked Billy’s head back away from his cock.

“Hmmm. . . I don’t think you are quite eager enough.” Steve murmured. His voice was just loud enough to travel through the trees. He pulled Billy close again, but despite Billy’s open mouth, he pressed his length against his tanned cheek.

“Shut up,” Billy growled, despite his face more open and wanting than Will could have ever imagined. “Stop fucking teasing me, just let me suck you.”

“Nah.” Steve smiled down at him, looking as innocent as can be. It was practically the same smile he showed when one of Will’s friends were trying to put something past the man. “You need to do some convincing, show me how much you want it.”

Will’s eyes bulged out of his head as Billy _freaking_ Hargrove then proceeded to yank down his pants in one shot, revealing he did indeed go commando, and then arch his back while reaching behind himself. The shadows hid the exact details from Will, but he knew what was happening. Billy was fingering himself, legs spread, and open while on his knees for Steve. It was obscene, a sight he never could have imagined. Billy Hargrove looked like one of those boys in the magazines Will hid under his bed. He looked. . . slutty.

“Ahh,” Steve gave a lazy smile as he thrust his hips forward, his hand tightening again against Billy’s blond hair as he fucked into his mouth. “That’s a good boy.” He leaned back against the glass door, head titled back and eyes closed even as Billy presented him with the prettiest picture Will had ever seen.

Small sounds were escaping Billy, little moans between each of Steve’s thrusts. Will’s breath caught and he leaned forward the slightest bit. He could see it. He could see the way Steve’s cock bulged in Billy’s throat with every thrust. See the way tears pearled up in Billy’s eyes even as he moaned and swayed his ass fingers deep inside. Will had never even imagined such a sight in his most vivid fantasies. Steve’s moans grew harsher and he thrust harder against Billy’s skull. Billy had to raise an arm from where he had been balancing himself to press against Steve’s hip, his other moving faster behind him.

“Fuck, fuuuuck!” Steve moaned, he pulled out one hand yanking Billy’s head up and the other jumping to his cock. Heavy spurts shot out across Billy’s face and dripped across his tongue. Will felt like he was going to die, his face was so hot and his dick was so hard.

“Steve, please Steve,” Billy panted. Will couldn’t see his cock from this angle, but he was sure it was jutting out obscenely from Billy’s waist.

“You can’t come yet,” Steve responded, his hand in Billy’s hair finally went gentle. He stroked the curls and smiled at the kneeling blond. Billy whimpered. “You’re going to go upstairs and get on the bed, I want you on your knees with your hands against the headboard. You’re not gonna come until I have my cock inside you.” Billy moaned again, his eyes clenching so hard shut for a moment that Will thought he came just from Steve’s words. Slowly though, with a hand from Steve, Billy stood up and wobbled towards the door. Casually, with confidence Will had never seen Steve express, Steve slapped Billy’s ass as he passed. Will’s jaw dropped. The muscled globes jiggled slightly at the impact. Will would never be able to see Billy in his tight jeans again without recalling the way his ass jiggled with Steve’s hand smacking against it. Will could see Steve’s self-satisfied grin as he followed Billy inside the house, eyes firmly planted on the way Billy’s ass moved as he walked.

Jaw still dropped, Will dropped the bag of muffins he had been clutching the entire time and pressed his hands against his crotch. He had never been so turned on.

* * *

A week later Will could still hardly look either Steve or Billy in the eye. He kept on seeing it. The way Billy had opened his mouth so wide, tongue coming out as Steve came across his face. The curve of his back as Billy pressed his fingers deeper inside. Steve’s hips thrusting, a lazy smile across his face, hands tight in Billy’s hair as he kept his head still. God, he couldn’t forget a single moment.

The worst part was he could tell Billy had realized he was avoiding them. The man’s face had grown dark as he eyed Will fleeing for the hundredth time as he ran out of the room when Billy entered. Will didn’t know what to do. He rushed out into the backyard and collapsed onto the bench his mother had set up in their backyard. Was he supposed to say anything to Billy or Steve? Pretend it never happened? His time to muse it over was cut short as the back door opened again revealing a glowering Billy. He stalked towards Will with a glare.

“Fess up.” He grunted, looming over the teen. Will shrunk away from him. He felt his mind go blank.

“Uh, um, well. . .”

“Spit it out,” Billy growled. Will couldn’t think of an excuse with Billy’s blue eyes piercing into him. Especially as the memory of them full of teary-eyed lust came to his mind. Will flushed.

“I-I-I accidentally saw you and Steve on Sunday!” Was Will’s voice always this high pitched. He flushed harder. Billy stared at him blankly for a moment before his cheeks began to darken as well.

“O-oh. . .”

“I’m sorry! I was delivering my mom’s muffins and Steve didn’t answer the door! I went around to try the back and you guys were just there! I didn’t mean to see anything.” Will panicked. Billy turned even redder and collapsed onto the bench next to Will. His mouth opened a closed a few times, but he couldn’t seem to get any words out. They sat there in silence for a few long minutes.

“. . .”

“. . .”

“Hey, Billy?” Will felt awkward, but there was one thing he needed to know.

“. . . yeah?”

“Does it feel good to suck dick?” His voice was hardly a whisper. Billy gave him a long look. More seconds passed. Eventually, he let out a long sigh and some of the red finally left his cheeks.

“Kinda yeah, not as good as being fucked or whatever, but it gets you all hot and is fun.” He admitted. Will nodded, trying not to imagine Billy getting fucked or whatever.

“H-how do you-you know, how do you do it?” Will stammered. Billy ran a hand over his face.

“You just kinda. . . cover your teeth you know? And, and then let it push into your throat. Guys like it when you lick around the head too, they really like it.” Billy mumbled back. Will nodded.

“Does it really hurt your jaw?”

“Mmm, sometimes. If you relax it a bit while they thrust it's easier. Like this,” He made a vague dick sucking motion.

“Like this?” Will tried to copy.

“Just remember to cover your teeth. . . it doesn’t look sexy when you practice it but when you do it for reals it looks fine.” He pretended to suck on another imaginary cock.

“Oh. . . is this better?” Will bobbed his head over his circled hand.

“Yeah, yeah, but this time. . .”

* * *

Not a hundred yards away, Steve peeked his head to look out the window. Billy had stormed out after Will so quickly he was a bit worried they were going to have a real blow out. His eyes widened as they fell upon the two gay ass boys make cock sucking motions in the wide-open, sunny backyard.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Steve murmured. He shook his head and turned around. He didn’t even want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> And then for the next decade, Will has meaningless sex trying to recreate the high he experienced watching Billy suck a cock. After many years, he finds a great guy (who is also coincidentally blonde) and falls in love. They have kinky sex everyday and Will finds out he is a sadist who likes making twinks cry a bit in bed. The end.


End file.
